Bets
by LavenderHyde
Summary: Vio sings for the first time in front of anyone. This is for my band au.


"I'm here to claim my winnings of the bet, darling!"

Ghirahim was not a sight for sore eyes, and Green grimaced at his entrance, before becoming red in the face when Ghirahim came face to face with him. _Especially_ when he could feel the burning stares from his band members on him.

"Bet? What on earth is he talking about? …. _Green_ ," Blue started, before letting out a rough and exasperated sigh. "Do I want to know what the bet was?"

Ghirahim waved him off with a flick of his wrist, keeping his attention facing Green- much to Green's discomfort.

"That's not important right now," he said, grinning down at Green. "What _is_ important, is that I receive my end of the bargain- one of your band members."

Green flinched as Blue, Red, and Vio, all simultaneous yelled out in confusion, and also anger, directed towards Green.

"What do you mean?" Red asked, his voice tense, and Green felt him pinch tightly at the shirt at his back.

With a snicker, Ghirahim folded his arms over his chest.

"The deal was, if I won, which I did, I would get to chose one of the members of the 4 Swords to sing on stage with me at _my_ concert."

The four were silent, and Ghirahim took this as his moment to continue.

"My plan is to choose one of you with the worst voice, and put you up front and center to sing lead with me- this would bring embarrassment to your member, _and_ your entire band!"

Blue cocked his eyebrow, and planted his hands firmly on his hips. "Wow, aren't _you_ smart," he mumbled, then added, out loud, "And, what if we decline?"

"Oh, sweetheart, I am quite experienced at filing lawsuits- who do you think I am?" He laughed, mimicking Blue's position. Blue lowered his own hands with a huff.

"Now, I immediately can rule out Green and Blue," he said, pointing at the two. "Because I _know_ how talented your voices are."

He then gestured to Red, aiming a slim finger towards him.

"I've heard you sing as well- feminine, but decent."

The finger he aimed at Red turned slowly to point at Vio, and as Ghirahim gave a slightly sinister smile, Vio's usually calm and collected expression seemed to falter just slightly.

"I have _never_ heard _you_ sing," he mused, and Vio swallowed.

"Because I play bass. Green and Blue are the singers, I have no reason to take over," he said calmly, but Green knew him, and could easily detect the nerves. Vio never sang, not because he was terrible, but because he _believed_ he was terrible. None of them had heard him sing, and Green felt a shiver in his spine as he thought, what if he was terrible?

Green wasn't worried about him 'embarrassing' the group, since Vio never sang anyway, he would just go back to playing the bass as usual.

"Alright, Beauregarde, I choose you," he started, giving Vio a pat on the shoulder as he groaned.

"I'm going to send the song you need to learn the words to to Zelda, so don't forget to get that from her," he said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "You know where my studio is, meet me there tomorrow at 6 in the afternoon, sharp. The show is at 9."

Vio hardly had a chance to retort, as Ghirahim spun (only somewhat gracefully) around on his high heels, and promptly strutted off. The moment that Ghirahim was out of shot, Vio glared down at Green, causing him to shuffle back nervously, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Now listen, Vio-"

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" Vio snapped, cutting him off. He took an intimidating step towards Green- quite literally towering over him. Green had to crane his neck to look at Vio's face properly, and the look on his face was enough to send bugs through Green's skin. He had never seen Vio this angry before- and even still, he seemed composed.

"To be fair, Vio, he didn't establish his end of the prize clearly until after it was obvious he was going to win," Green stammered, and Vio's eyes narrowed.

"What kind of bet could you so easily lose against someone like _Ghirahim_?" Vio growled, and from the corner of his eye, Green could see Red and Blue both take a simultaneous step away from them.

"It- it's not important… But what- okay, but what is important, is that I'm _really_ sorry, and I _really_ didn't mean to let this happen." Green scrunched his face up in a nervous smile, preparing himself for the worst- or anything, really. A shout, a shove, a hit- anything.

Vio didn't do any of those things, obviously- but instead, he heaved out a ragged sigh, and let his body relax in defeat.

"Fine, Green. It's alright," he said, rubbing a hand at the base of his neck. "I'm going to walk back to the hotel."

The disappointment was _so_ thick in his voice, that Green wished that Vio _had_ hit him. It would have felt much better.

Usually someone would have stopped him from heading out on his own, but he quite obviously needed his space. As Vio passed him to leave, Blue had quickly taken his place in front of Green.

"Green, dude, you are _so_ lucky that he chose Vio. Because if he had chose me, I would be _killing_ you right now." Red nodded his head in agreement with Blue, and Green let out the pent up breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Okay- but real talk," Red piped up, pulling Blue out of the way so he could see them both. "Have either of you ever heard Vio sing?"

There was a prolonged silence, before Green and Blue both shared a quick glance, before shaking their heads.

"Me neither," Red added, pulling at his ear. "But, just listening to his speaking voice, I doubt his singing voice could be _too_ bad..."

"As stupid as a stunt as this is that you just pulled, I guess I _am_ pretty curious," Blue admitted. "Just… don't do that shit again, man."

Green nodded vigorously. As the 'leader' of the group, he tended not to think with his brain sometimes, purely out of, 'I'm the leader, it's okay.' He wasn't _really_ the leader, though. He just called some of the shots.

"Yeah, trust me, I won't. If that means never talking to Ghirahim again, I wouldn't be complaining," Green said, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "We should go after Vio now, huh?"

Blue and Red agreed, and the three of them headed out of the small concert venue, and towards the hotel.

-Vio had pulled his hair out of the small bun that it was in as he started walking, shielding him just a bit more from the sharp breeze as he walked back towards the hotel. They were staying at this hotel for two weeks while visiting for concert practices; they were only two towns over from their hometown, but there were no venues there. From this town they would start a small tour, visiting, at most, three other states, performing at multiple locations, before heading back.

He let thoughts of practice mask his tensions- and it helped, until the email tone on his phone went off, and he remembered Ghirahim again. He had the rest of the night, and most of tomorrow to memorize the words to Ghirahim's song of choice, and Vio pulled his phone out of his back pocket to open the email that Zelda had forwarded him.

He plugged his headphones in, and with a groan, he begrudgingly set the song to repeat. The song was cringe worthy- and _definitely_ Ghirahim's style, but Vio _was_ going to learn this song even if it took all of his willpower. If he was going to royally fuck this show up, he would rather it not be because he forgot the words- since he knew his singing voice would ruin the rest either way.

For a brief moment, Vio considered filing a lawsuit against Ghirahim before the cocky pop star was able to first. But, it seemed petty on Vio's part, and almost cowardly. Besides, it would be quicker to just deal with the show, and live through the shame and embarrassment for a while, instead of waiting weeks or months for the lawsuit to come into effect. He could stand to be brave once in his life.

As he got to the hotel and made his way up to the suite that the four of them, along with Zelda and Tetra- their band managers (and best friends)- were staying in, the nerves started working their way into his gut even more.

Tetra was already back at the room by herself when Vio closed the door behind him, and he felt bad for having to slip past her even though she had spoken to him. Knowing Tetra, she probably just shrugged it off, but then again, knowing Vio, he usually wasn't one to ignore someone speaking to him. He was both surprised and not surprised that a knock on his door sounded after a moment.

"Vi? Dude, you alright?" Tetra said through the crease of the door, and Vio hurried to change into a more comfortable outfit before opening it.

Tetra recoiled slightly when the door opened, and she tilted her head up to look at Vio.

"Woah- you look like you're gonna barf, are you sick?" She asked, stepping back to give Vio room to walk out of the room.

"No, I'm not. I'm just..." he paused, before groaning, and heading towards the living room to fold himself up on the small loveseat. Tetra followed, sitting at the edge of the coffee table.

"You… wanna talk about it?" She asked, and Vio propped one arm on the side of the chair, and wrapped his other around his knees.

"Green lost a bet with Ghirahim," he mumbled, and Tetra let out a chortle.

"Old news, what happened this time?"

Vio shrugged, but continued.

"His winnings, this time, was to choose one of us to sing on stage with him, but his catch was to chose the worst singer as to embarrass us," he said, and Tetra made a face. "And _I_ was the unlucky fool that he chose."

"You're not a bad singer though-" Tetra started, before stopping herself, confused. "I… I've never heard you sing. Has anyone ever heard you sing?"

"No!" Vio moves his hands up to rub at his face. "Of course not, I'm terrible at it! I've never sang publicly, and _that's_ why he chose me!"

"I doubt you're terrible," Tetra corrected herself. "If you want, you can practice in front of me, since no one else is here?"

Vio narrowed his eyes, grimacing.

"And make myself look idiotic prematurely? I don't think so. But thank you, Tetra, really."

Tetra frowned, but gave a understanding shrug.

"Aight, but if you change your mind," she dragged out, throwing him a wink, and a nudge with her elbow. Vio huffed through his nose.

"Thanks."

They sat silently for a few minutes, Vio having replaced one of his earbuds back into his ear, until the door to the hotel room clicked open. The rest of the group flooded in, chittering amongst themselves, while all holding what appeared to be warm drinks. Zelda and Green walked in last, both carrying two drinks, and while Zelda shared her second with Tetra, Green paced carefully over to Vio and handed one down.

"It's hot chocolate," he said quietly, and Vio took the drink gratefully. Green fumbled with his coat's belt straps for a moment, and when Vio looked back up at him, he turned his gaze upwards, past Vio's head.

"Vio, can we talk?" He asked, and Vio twisted the cup in his hands. Without a word, though, he stood up, and followed Green out of the small living room. Green had picked up one of the room's keys, and the two of them stepped out into the hallway, closing the door behind them. Vio paused the music on his phone, and tucked his headphones into the pocket of his shorts while waiting expectantly for Green to open his mouth.

"I.. really am sorry about what happened," Green said, swallowing, and looking Vio directly in the eye. His voice was void of all goofiness, and Vio was relieved to be able to hear… _normal_ sounding words come out of his mouth.

"You know- it was an accident," Vio started, but then cut himself off the moment Green's eyebrows started to raise. "A very, _very_ , stupid accident. I'll deal, but I… don't really forgive you yet."

Green looked down at the carpeted floor, nodding. "Yeah- yeah, that's understandable," he mumbled. Vio crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Green to look back up at him.

"I _do_ accept your apology, though. And while this is absolutely your fault, just let me do the worrying over it for now. I'll only be more distracted with you making a fuss over it as well- and I don't want to embarrass myself more than I already will be," Vio said, and Green nodded again.

Neither of them spoke after that, but they sat in silence for a few minutes in the hotel hallway. When they made their way back into the room, Vio said quick goodnights, and made his way into the bedroom, that he and Zelda would share, early. He grimaced, before shoving both earbuds back into his ears, and forcing himself to stay awake as long as possible with the song on repeat.

-Vio had stayed the whole next day in the hotel room. That day _had_ been a free day for them; free to roam the town, check out the shops, but Vio stayed back on his own. He couldn't afford to forget any of the lyrics, but at this point, he had heard the damn song so many times, he felt as though he could throw up from the sickeningly sweet tune. A few times, when he was sure he was alone, he let himself mumble along with the words, and was both annoyed, yet relieved, to find that the song came easily to him at this point.

When the time for him to meet up with Ghirahim drew closer, he opted on walking, instead of having the driver take him. He knew Ghirahim was situated just to the side of the same concert venue that the 4Swords had played at, and it wasn't too far of a walk. He just needed the fresh air beforehand, because he knew he was in for a stuffy atmosphere around the prude.

He felt bad; he had practically been ignoring everyone that day- even Shadow. Shadow's worried texts had been coming in every so often, and while Vio wanted to see him desperately, he couldn't afford a single distraction.

It was hardly a big deal- all he had to do was get up on stage with Ghirahim and sing a terrible song. His job didn't count on this, and while he did think about how terrible the situation would feel, he didn't _have_ to worry so much about it. But- that also meant nothing to Vio. Because if it wasn't done at 100%, then then it was more like he would be letting _himself_ down, and not just the audience, or his friends. Whatever he did, it had to be close to perfect- or at least his attempt had to _feel_ perfect.

He hardly had a chance to knock on the door to Ghirahim's trailer, when the door swung open. Vio was greeted with an overwhelming scent of floral incense and perfume- of which did _not_ mingle well- and a completely done-up Ghirahim.

"Violet!" He exclaimed, opening his arms in a mock welcoming. When Vio didn't react, Ghirahim pulled Vio into the trailer by his wrist. "How wonderful to _see_ you!"

Vio didn't get a single chance to open his mouth; Ghirahim's boisterous voice interrupted him each time.

"Hon, I'm going to touch up your face. I want you to give me a sample of the song while I'm working on you, okay?" He said, pushing Vio down onto a stool that sat in front of a messy vanity.

"No," He replied simply, and Ghirahim froze, then whipped his head around to look at him.

" _Excuse me_?" His voice cracked slightly in his throat, and he folded his hands together.

"What, you're not afraid of me embarrassing _you_ , _are_ you?" Vio answered, folding his knees as he raised an eyebrow. Ghirahim gawked at him for a moment, before shaking himself off.

"Of course not," he growled, his saccharine expression fading into something more suiting of his personality. "If you are awful, you'll be the only one feeling ashamed. Now hold your head still; your face is so bare, I'm having secondhand withdrawals."

Vio felt a fair amount of satisfaction at Ghirahim's reaction, and allowed him to tilt his head upwards to apply annoying accents of eyeliner and powders. Though, he did draw the line when Ghirahim began shifting through a massive box of lip glosses.

The next two hours were spent with Vio sitting uncomfortably at the same tiny stool, while Ghirahim picked outfit after outfit from whatever endless wardrobe he had somehow fit into that godforsaken trailer. He would come out with an armful of dress shirts, holding them up to Vio's body, before shaking his head, or mumbling some garbled nonsense to himself. With an irritated sigh, Ghirahim groaned as he tossed a fitted white tank top at Vio.

"You have the body type of a ground worm!" He yelled as he moved back into the closet, but then poked his head out again and pointed at the garment he had thrown. "Put that on."

Vio did as Ghirahim demanded, quickly pulling his shirt up over his head, and replacing it with the tank top.

Ghirahim had blown through another new selection of blouses, most of which were semi sheer. Vio could feel a crick starting in his back as Ghirahim held up another shirt, and with an exasperated sigh, he yanked the shirt out of Ghirahim's hand.

"Jeez- Enough! We're going with this one," he shouted, causing Ghirahim to flinch backwards. The shirt was partially see through- which was something Vio would _never_ agree to owning in his own wardrobe, but he felt a bit better knowing that he had the opaque tank top to go under it. It was a soft periwinkle, with tiny bobbles of fabric littered over it. It was hideous- but as was the rest of Ghirahim's clothes.

"Oh- okay. Yeah, sure that's fine, I guess," Ghirahim said with a slight roll of his eyes, before tossing the armful of other shirts back into the closet. He turned towards another corner (how big was this trailer, _really_?) of the closet, and pulled out a single pair of pants. They were a soft tan, with a crease down the front. They looked awfully short though, but considering Ghirahim's height as well, Vio could only assume they were cropped on purpose. Or Ghirahim just had an _awful_ sense of style- which was more believable.

"Here, these will match with that color, along with…. _These_." He added, and held out a pair oxford styled shoes. Vio tilted his head to the side, noticing that these shoes had a _heel_. And they were at _least_ two inches. Vio narrowed his eyes at Ghirahim.

"Ghirahim, I'm not wearing shoes with a heel," he said, but Ghirahim brushed him off.

"Hush, they're fine. You-"

"Don't _hush_ me, I will _not_ wear a heel. I am six foot four, and can hardly walk in tennis shoes," he said, his voice tight and stern. "Would you rather I fall and hurt myself, then _really_ have a reason to file a claim on you?"

Ghirahim blinked roughly, his eyebrows raising before he tossed the shoes to the floor. He held his hands up in defeat, before gesturing towards the shoes Vio was already wearing.

"O-okay now, calm down, Baudelaire. No need for that. Your shoes are decent enough, I suppose," he said, holding his hands up, then checking the time on his phone.

"It's almost time for us to head in anyways," he said, then continued with a sarcastic tone. "You sure are a pain to dress, it nearly took us three hours."

Ghirahim turned to the vanity to touch his hair and makeup up, and Vio _finally_ stood from the stool, stretching himself this way and that to pull the growing kink out. He slipped into the bathroom, groaning at the continuing mess of strewn about makeup, hair pieces, and even the occasional false eyelash. He was careful not to touch any of it as he changed into the pants and pulled the shirt on.

He looked himself over in the mirror, and he had to try his best not to look completely disgusted. He ran his hands through his hair, pulling a hair tie from his wrist to pull his hair back, then stepped back out into the trailer. Ghirahim looked him over.

"That looks nice, actually," he commented, but then looked up at Vio's hair with a raised eyebrow. "No. That's not going to work."

He leaned down to plug something into the wall, then tossed a cushion from the couch onto the floor in front of the vanity. He pointed down to it.

"Kneel down."

Vio sighed, but did as he was told, and kneeled down onto the cushion. His knees were going to be sore, solely from how much they had been bent in the past few hours.

Ghirahim clicked the clasp of a fat curling iron a few times, then reached a hand up to carefully pull the hair tie from his hair, (then dropped it classifully into Vio's lap). Once the curling iron had heated up, he skillfully wrapped the bottom half of Vio's hair around the barrel, adding a soft wave to his hair. After he had made his way around Vio's head, he unplugged the iron, and ran his fingers through the curls to fluff them up.

This wasn't a hairstyle that Vio would voluntarily chose to pull off, but it definitely didn't look bad, either. Vio pushed himself to his feet, then waited as patiently as he could manage while Ghirahim fiddled around for a few more minutes, then slipped his own shoes on.

You would have thought _Vio_ had been the one tying them up, What with the way Ghirahim roughly guided Vio out the door to the trailer, mumbling on about how they were going to be late. And Vio almost preferred that they be late, because the closer they got to getting out on stage, the more he felt a brand new sense of stage fright.

-Green had let himself unwind with the group that day. He still felt pretty awful- especially when they went back to the hotel to see if he wanted food, only to find he had already left to meet up with Ghirahim. Personally, Green felt like having to spend time with Ghirahim was more of a punishment on it's own, compared to having to sing for the first time in front of thousands of people.

He knew it had to be scary, especially since apparently no one on the face of the earth had ever heard so much as a hum come from Vio's lips, but Green was incredibly used to singing on stage. Well, that was to be expected- he was the _lead singer_ it might be a bit of a problem if he couldn't sing on stage. But, he knew Vio. He knew that Vio was good on stage with his bass, and he had a feeling that Vio wouldn't even be half as bad as he believed he was.

Vio wasn't usually stiff on stage; Green sometimes envied the way that Vio composed himself on stage. Calm and set in place, yet totally loosey-goosey. Green couldn't get that level of chill- he was way too busy sprinting from one side of the stage to the other. Calm and loose weren't words in the dictionary that his short little legs read.

He still hoped that Vio would be okay up there. He had never been one to grow nervous in front of a large group of people, but he was still one to overthink situations until he was a tangled mess of anxiety.

A snapped finger in his face pulled him from his thoughts, and he looked up at Red, who had apparently been trying to catch his attention for a decent amount of time.

"Okay, he's awake," Red commented, reaching forward and patting Green on the shoulder. "Welcome back, buddy."

"We've been parked for five minutes, do you want to be present during the show, or what?" Blue asked from behind Red, where they had been holding the car door open.

"Well duh," Green smirked, climbing out of the back seat. "Sorry, I was dozing."

"We know it's past baby's bedtime, but the show starts in ten minutes," Zelda called from the other side of the car. Seeing both Zelda and Tetra dressed in something more concert-carefree was odd; Green was so used to seeing them in casuals for backstage work. Tetra was scrolling through her phone, before holding the green out for Green to see.

"Earlier, Ghirahim tweeted about bringing Vio on, and it's already got a couple hundred thousand reactions. Half of the commenters are accusing him of holding Vio hostage," she chuckled to herself, an eyebrow raised. "Good thing we can tell which fans are _ours_."

Green blinked, swallowing as he made a face. Technically Vio was being held hostage. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up when they made their way into the stage audience. It was totally different being in the audience section of a concert. He shook his head, shaking away cloudy thoughts, and he scanned the crowd until he spotted Shadow. He was at one of the seats in one of the first few rows, and the moment he spotted the group, he stood up and waved.

"God, I thought you guys'd never get here!" He said, trading a knuckle bump with Green as they got to him.

"Where's Vaati?" Zelda asked, peering over Green's shoulder.

"He's at his Grandma's house. He's watching the livestream that Ghirahim's boss hooked up for, literally, just this concert," Shadow replied, sitting back down at one of the seats. Good, so Ghirahim planned to try to embarrass Vio for free with a livestream too. He was really a neat guy.

After another moment, the lights dimmed slightly, and the ambiance music slowed to a stop. Cheers started to build up in place as Ghirahim proudly waltz out onto the stage, and Green just barely heard Blue let out a mock gag from the other size of Zelda.

"Hello!" He yelled out, waving his arms open. "Thank you for coming!"

Not even his entrance was unique, and Green pressed his back closer to the seat of the chair. At this point, even if Vio sang equivalent to a car muffler, Green might still be more embarrassed purely for Ghirahim.

"I have a special guest for you guys tonight. He'll be opening up for me tonight!" Ghirahim continued, gesturing his hands to the side of him, where Vio was _not_. Ghirahim paused in confusion, before treading to the side of the stage, to pull an extremely stiff looking Vio out behind him. If Green hadn't caught the slight hint of Vio smacking Ghirahim's hand away as he stopped at the microphone, he might have thought they had sent out a cardboard cutout.

"I have never seen anyone look as uncomfortable as he looks up there," Shadow murmured to Green, and Green nodded in agreement. He could feel his own nervousness grow as Ghirahim practically threw him right into the show, starting the music up without hardly a introduction to the song. Vio has stepped back from the microphone for a moment while he waited for the instrumentals to finish.

He was practically frozen solid, reaching out shakily to grab hold of the microphone, but the moment he opened his mouth to sing, the audience went almost completely quiet.

Green had to blink, making sure that the voice was actually coming from Vio, and not from some sort of _angel_ hidden in the rafters. Vio had squeezed his eyes shut when the crowd has quieted down, but they stayed shut even as the cheering picked back up. Green felt Shadow shudder next to him, and when he turned to look at him, Shadow's jaw was completely slack, with his eyes wide, and gleaming with absolute shock and adoration. Green realized that he probably had a similar expression going on, and he shut his mouth.

He almost didn't ever want the song to end. It was strange, unless he really concentrated, it didn't even seem like this sort of sound could come out of Vio. It sounded like Vio had been singing out loud for his whole life.

Green's whole body was covered in goosebumps, and he felt a shiver every time Vio hit a change of note. The crowd was almost insane by the time the song started to die down, and as soon as the music ended, Vio turned around on his heels, and ran directly off of the stage. Ghirahim's face was struck with both awe and genuine disappointment, and he stood awkwardly confused as he watched Vio take off.

Almost completely out of instinct, Green leapt to his feet, and squeezed himself out of the row, with (thankfully,) Shadow following suit. He ran through the back halls, thankful that he was recognizable enough by the guards for them not to even attempt stopping him. When they made it into the same backstage room they had been in just days prior, Green spotted Vio sitting at one of the seats, leaned forward with his arms wrapped around his thighs, and his face hidden by his mess of hair.

Shadow immediately pressed forward, kneeling down on the ground, and reaching a hand out to move a section of Vio's hair to the side. He had his eyes squeezed shut, but at Shadow's touch, his posture softened, and he lifted his head.

"Vio, are you okay?" Green asked, stepping forward and putting a hand on Vio's back.

"I'm-..." he paused, pulling in a shaky breath. "I have never been more embarrassed in my life than I am right now."

His voice sounded constricted, and Shadow finally reaching both hands out to press against his shoulders, pushing Vio somewhat upright.

"Vio that was-"

"Awful?" Vio cut him off, but Green pinched the fabric of his shirt.

"No, not even a single bit," Green said. "I can't believe how _amazing_ you sounded."

Shadow nodded his head vigorously in agreement, and Vio reached up to push his messy hair out of his face. He had a look of complete confusion on his face.

"What…? I don't understand. How can something that sounds so ear piercingly terrible to me, sound _good_ to you?" He asked, and Shadow and Green both shared a look, and then a shrug.

"I dunno, that's just how it works," Green said.

"If it helps you at all," come Red's voice suddenly from behind them, as the rest of the group showed up, "Ghirahim was so embarrassed that you totally showed him up at his own concert, that he literally deemed the show over and _left_."

Vio sat straight up, his eyes narrowed.

"He _what_?"

"Yeah, literally said, 'I've gotta go,' unhooked his microphone, and left. I have never seen someone put Ghirahim in his place so violently before," Blue chortled, stepping forward to give Vio a heavy pat on the back.

"The best part is," Tetra added, a slyness to her voice, "they had that whole live stream set up. And you can bet that Ghirahim storming off at his own concert is going to be _all_ over the internet by tomorrow."

Vio actually let out a laugh at this, albeit a nervous one, but still a laugh.

"That was actually the scariest thing I have ever done," Vio said. "But now that I've done it, and now that I've calmed down, I feel a lot better."

Green grinned, pushing his way forward again past Blue.

"Does this mean you'll sing for us sometime?" He asked, and Vio's face fell monotone once more.

"No. Not a chance," he said. "Oh, and Green? You'll get yours."


End file.
